


Scent

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Scent

the crisp, sweet perfume  
of white, slow petals drifting  
down, blanket the ground  
release freedom with each step,  
with each scent, that lingers there

~ Nov. 29, 2005


End file.
